


Happy

by annoying_baka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk Dancing, Drunk Singing, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Fluff, Hangover, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Poly Relationship, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoying_baka/pseuds/annoying_baka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was their monthly date night, or 'monthly all loving night' as Bokuto liked to call the date in which they were all involved. The name only stuck with Bokuto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from [@otpprompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/140103245448/imagine-your-otp-drunkenly-dancing-to-i-want-to) (although I used an 0T4 instead)

It was their monthly date night, or 'monthly all loving night' as Bokuto liked to call the date in which they were all involved. The name only stuck with Bokuto.

They hadn't gone out this time though. Kozume really hadn't wanted to be around lots of people today, he had said that it could just be the three of them going out together and have a good time since he didn’t want to ruin their night. Of course Bokuto nearly started crying but Kuroo quickly reassured Kenma that if he didn’t feel like going out today that they would just have their date night in the house instead this month.

They all made sure to keep reassuring Kozume throughout the night that they loved him and didn’t hate him for not wanting to go out for their date since he probably would end up overthinking a little from time to time throughout the night and think that he ruined the night for all of us.

They all first watched a movie. The movie was 'The Mask', it was Kuroo's turn to pick the movie they all watched this time and of course it was a classic, or a cult classic as Kuroo had corrected.

Kuroo and Bokuto sometimes drank beer from their bottles as they watched the movie while he sipped bits of red wine and Kozume just drank apple juice. Kozume didn’t really like alcohol that much so it was rare for him to drink it.

By the time the movie ended, his glass still had red wine in it and Bokuto's and Kuroo's beer bottles were still half full. Kozume in the other hand had already finished all his apple juice.

They all agreed to just order pizza to eat so Kuroo went to the hall to order with their house phone while Kozume and Bokuto started playing Mario Kart (once Bokuto had convinced Kozume of course).

Bokuto and Kozume sat on the floor together while he sat on the sofa sipping wine watching them play. Kuroo shortly after came back from ordering their pizzas on the phone and sat beside him on the sofa putting his arm around his shoulders. He smiled and rested his head on Kuroo's shoulder.

The pizza arrived shortly after and he placed his wine on the coffee table before getting up from the sofa and getting the door to pay the delivery man.

Once he had payed he took the two pizza boxes and closed the door before going back to the living room to find them connecting the laptop to the T.V.

"Akaashiiii~ You got the pizza's!" Bokuto jumped up from beside Kozume and ran over to him. "Let me take those from you."

"Thank you, Bokuto." He handed the boxes over to Bokuto and walked with him over to the others. "Aren’t we watching a movie?"

"Nope!" Bokuto sang as he flopped down to the floor and placed the pizza's on the coffee table. "Wah~, they smell so good."

"They thought it would be better if they just put music on and we just sat around talking with each other while we eat." Kozume mumbled as he messed around with his laptop.

"Well, I like the idea but what are you doing with the T.V?" He questioned as he rested his back on the sofa.

"The laptop is too quiet so if we connect it to the T.V we can play music from my playlist on Youtube through the T.V speakers." The T.V showed the laptop screen once Kuroo finished explaining showing a photo of the four of them when they went to the zoo. "Aw Kenma you're too cute."""

Kozume blushed and scooted away from the laptop and opened the boxes letting the pizza's smell be stronger. "Just put your music on."

"Yes, yes." Kuroo sat in front of the laptop and opened his YouTube account. He opened his playlists and clicked play on a playlist called 'Western Classics'. The first song being 'Space Oddity' by David Bowie.

"Music's on so now it's time to eat!" Bokuto yelled excitedly and took a slice of one of the pizza's.

The rest of them took a slice for themselves and said "_Itadakimasu_" before starting to eat.

The night went on great. They all talked to each other about different things while Kuroo's music played in the background as they eat. As the night went on the pizza disappeared slowly and more beer bottles appeared along with a red wine bottle.

After a while of just talking since the pizza had been eat, Bokuto and Kuroo started talking louder and also started singing as they faces became more flushed and their smiles didn’t disappear.

"I think it's time for the both of you to go to bed, you're drunk." Kuroo and Bokuto were currently singing along to 'Everybody Hurts' by REM.

"Noooo we are noooot." Kuroo hiccuped and kept singing on. "Right?" He looked over at Bokuto who was sitting beside him singing.

"Not drunk." Bokuto chuckled and gave a kiss to Kuroo before they kept singing.

"They're drunk, Akaashi." Kozume mumbled beside him as he cuddles closer to his side.

"Definetly." He agreed as he ran his fingers through Kozume's soft hair.

The start of 'I Want to Break Free' by Queen started playing on the T.V along with the music video and both Kuroo and Bokuto looked at each other at the same time with a serious face before their smiles returned and they jumped up.

"Time to dance!" They both shouted at the same time and he and Kozume both sighed shaking their heads.

"Who are we going out with?" Kozume smiled a little as he took out his phone.

"Two idiots whom we love too much with all of our hearts." He giggled as he drank more of his wine and enjoyed the show.

He heard Kenma huff a little laugh and looked over to see him recording the two idiots trying to copy Freddie Mercury in the music video playing on the T.V on his mobile. "I'm going to share this on Facebook tomorrow." Kozume smiled and Akaashi giggled again while giving him a kiss on his temple.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, Keiji." Kozume whispered as he kept recording their boyfriend's drunk dancing and looked over to watch the show once again.

Kuroo and Bokuto danced the rest of the night although he and Kozume did join in a few times when they couldn’t resist. 'I Want to Break Free' was played quite a few times too though, every time Kuroo and Bokuto doing something new like taking out their vacuum, taking their shirts off or putting on Akaashi's makeup.

~~.~~

The next day Bokuto and Kuroo woke up late with headaches but he and Kozume had woken up early and made them breakfast. They all decided in the end it was a cuddle morning kind of day so they all cuddled together in their bed the rest of the morning, Kozume ending up showing them the various videos he took of Kuroo and Bokuto dancing to Queen and some of each of them dancing and a few photos of the four of them.

"I can't believe you let us make a fool out of ourselves." Kuroo mumbled with a raspy voice as he hid his reddened face in Kozume's hair.

"We couldn't exactly stop you." Kozume replied as he played another video which just made Kuroo grumble in embarrassment.

"And you were both cute as well and we ended up getting a free show." He explained.

"I don’t know if to be happy or embarrassed about what you just said, Keiji." Bokuto furrowed his eyebrows as he cuddled closer.

He chuckled and gave his confused boyfriend a kiss.

"H-Happy, definitely happy." Bokuto chuckled with flushed cheeks and kissed Akaashi again.

"We're happy too, aren't we Kenma?" He said looking over at Kenma and taking his hand.

"Yeah." Kozume blushed but gave a little smile before trying to hide his face with his hair.

Kuroo raised his head from Kozume's hair and looked around before smiling too and giving Kozume a big hug. "Then I'm happy too!"

"Yeah!" Bokuto shouted and gave Kuroo a half five.

"Kuroo! I can’t breathe!" Kozume shouted.

"Oh, sorry kitten~" Kuroo purred and peppered Kozume's cheek with kisses making him and Bokuto laugh which ended up making Kuroo laugh too, Kozume giving a small giggle after a while too.

As he laid there in bed laughing along with the rest he thought to himself that he definitely was happy and he didn’t want any of this any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this silly ficlet I decided to create. I kept listening to 'I Want To Break Free' by Queen all throughout making this and let me tell you, there's actually not that many videos of drunk people dancing to this song which makes me quite sad.  
> But please leave a comment if you have any feedback and some kudos if you would like to~  
> And if you find any mistakes please do inform me!  
>  
> 
> [MY TUMBLR](http://annoying-baka.tumblr.com/)


End file.
